


Lessons (Tie me up, tie me down)

by Xochiquetzl



Series: Lessons [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-17
Updated: 1999-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl





	Lessons (Tie me up, tie me down)

"Ohhh, come onnnnnn," Obi-Wan wheedled. "It'll be fun!" The two of them were lounging in bed nude on a lazy morning, and Obi-Wan was being very persistent.

"I'm old and boring, and would have no idea what to do with a lovely young man tied to my bed... beyond the obvious, of course, and if that's all I'm going to do to you, why bother to tie you up first? Are you going to try to escape?" Qui-Gon joked, as he ran his fingers through the younger man's hair.

"You're not old, and I don't believe you've never tried it."

"I'm not as adventurous as you, my love, and have been involved with other boring, stodgy old Jedi."

"Well, then," Obi-Wan answered, with a wicked, mischievous smirk, straddling the other man's lap, "I think I have an idea that will inspire you."

"Indeed," Qui-Gon rumbled with amusement. "I wonder, should I be nervous or delighted?"

"How about," Obi-Wan toyed with the tie in his braid, "if I tie you up first, and then let you tie me up and have your revenge?" He said the word "revenge" playfully, with an accompanying bounce and eyebrow wag.

Qui-Gon considered this. For some reason, this he didn't mind as much. "If it would please you."

"You mean, if it would please me, MASTER." Obi-Wan grinned impishly. "Hold out your hands." Qui-Gon complied with an amused eyebrow-raising at Obi-Wan's obvious glee. Obi-Wan seriously yet gleefully tied his master's wrists together with his hair tie. "Is that comfortable?"

"Is it supposed to be?" Qui-Gon joked.

"Listen, this is serious. If it becomes uncomfortable I want you to tell me at once. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes, MASTER. Here are the rules." Qui-Gon was suddenly reminded of other games, like 'I'll show you yours if you show me mine.' "You call me 'master.' If you don't like what I'm doing and I don't notice you call me by my name and I'll stop. Okay?"

"Yes, master," Qui-Gon answered, deciding to play the game to the best of his ability. He was rewarded with the sight of his lover's eyes sparkling in mingled amusement and lust. _If he enjoys it this much,_ Qui-Gon thought, _that alone might make this worth it._ Obi-Wan bounced out of bed and stood beside it.

"Come, kneel here," Obi-Wan commanded.

"Yes, Master," Qui-Gon answered as he gracefully got out of bed and knelt before his lover. Obi-Wan turned away and walked to the table where they kept their hair brushes, returning with Qui-Gon's. He loosened his lover's hair and began to gently brush it out. Qui-Gon closed his eyes and sighed quietly. _Now this,_ he thought, _was not what I expected... not that I'm complaining._ Obi-Wan brushed the other man's hair until it was sleek and shiny and they were both sighing. He then put the brush on the bed and picked up a sash from the floor where it had been tossed in their haste last night. Smiling at the memory, Obi-Wan started to tie it over his lover's eyes as a blindfold. Qui-Gon was startled, but didn't object.

"Is that comfortable?" Obi-Wan asked, solicitously. Qui-Gon nodded, and Obi-Wan kissed him gently on the lips before moving away. Qui-Gon felt hands gently guiding him forward.

"Here, press your forehead to the ground... it's okay, I've got you..." Qui-Gon blushed, thinking of his rear end sticking up in the air behind him. He could almost feel Obi-Wan grinning. "My, that's a pretty sight!" Obi-Wan added, deepening Qui-Gon's blush. He felt the younger man's hands on him, gently caressing, and then Obi-Wan gave him a few light swats on the behind with the non-bristled side of hairbrush.

"Have I been naughty, Master?" Qui-Gon asked, amused.

"Not at all," Obi-Wan answered. "You're just being punished because it pleases me to punish you. However, I think that's enough for today."

"If it pleases you, Master," Qui-Gon answered as Obi-Wan's hands guided him back up to a kneeling position, then pulled him upright and guided him to the bed.

"Lie down, face up," Obi-Wan ordered, as he walked away. "I have a reward for you, for being so good." The voice came closer, and Qui-Gon felt weight displacement the bed. "Aren't you going to thank me?"

"Forgive my thoughtlessness, Master. Thank you, Master." Oh, yes, Qui-Gon could feel Obi-Wan grin from ear to ear as he straddled Qui-Gon.

"I have a little treat for you," Obi-Wan said, bending down with a berry between his lips. The berry pressed gently against Qui-Gon's lips, until he opened his lips and felt Obi-Wan kissing the fruit into his mouth. "Now it's your turn. Just hold it," Obi-Wan said, placing another berry on his lover's lips before kissing it off--with a few extraneous licks and nibbles.

"Are you going to feed me the entire bowl of berries, Master?" Qui-Gon asked, amused yet hopeful. He felt Obi-Wan's breath on his lips as Obi-Wan answered.

"Only if you're very, very good." Obi-Wan kissed his lover again before taking another berry in his lips. He leaned over and pressed it into Qui-Gon's lips with his tongue, tongue following the berry in to explore his lover's mouth, and finally to mash the berry against his lover's teeth before withdrawing. He waited patiently for Qui-Gon to finish his berry before placing another berry on Qui-Gon's lips to kiss off, which he did with a nip.

"Would you like another?" Obi-Wan asked, mischievously.

"Yes, please, Master."

Obi-Wan put another berry between his lips, then lifted Qui-Gon's bound hands over his head and held them there. _Take it,_ he sent telepathically, bumping Qui-Gon's lips lightly with the berry before pulling back. Qui-Gon reached up obediently, straining against his lover's grasp, searching for the berry with parted lips. Pleased, Obi-Wan let him have it, and Qui-Gon felt his arousal not only through their link but also as an erection pressing into his stomach as Obi-Wan placed another berry on his lips and kissed it off.

Obi-Wan shifted his grasp on Qui-Gon's arms so he was holding him with one hand, and placed a another berry between his lips before. _Take another,_ he sent, pulling away. Qui-Gon strained upwards, tracing his lips along Obi-Wan's neck and chin, searching for the berry. This berry they shared with a kiss.

"Excuse me, Master," Qui-Gon said, "But I can think of something I'd rather have in my mouth than another berry." He heard Obi-Wan's quick intake of breath, almost a gasp, and smiled mischievously.

"You're impertinent, but that's an excellent idea," Obi-Wan answered.

"No impertinence intended," Qui-Gon answered mischievously. "Just thinking of my master's pleasure... and my own."

"Well, in that case," Obi-Wan said, moving higher to straddle his lover's chest, "I should probably agree. After all, you've been very good." He wriggled closer, and reached down to gently guide Qui-Gon's head to his penis. As Qui-Gon's mouth enclosed him, he whimpered and shifted, trying to find a comfortable position for his lover. He moaned loudly as Qui-Gon found a particularly good spot.

_I love the noises you make,_ Qui-Gon sent.

Obi-Wan moaned louder and thought, _Why didn't you say so earlier? and aren't you supposed to be calling me master?_

_It's rude to talk with my mouth full, Master._

_It's very disconcerting,_ Obi-Wan thought, _to laugh and moan at the same time,_ as he did just that. Moaning louder and louder, he came in his lover's mouth.

He moved carefully to lie down beside Qui-Gon. "As soon as I catch my breath, it's your turn."

"I don't think so," Qui-Gon answered. "I think it's time for my revenge." Obi-Wan whimpered and untied Qui-Gon's hands and took off his blindfold. Qui-Gon blindfolded his apprentice and tied his hands behind his back, then bent him over the bed. "I think there's a bad boy who needs to be punished for being a tease."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan breathed. Qui-Gon was glad Obi-Wan was blindfolded, so the young man couldn't see the indulgent, affectionate smile he suddenly had plastered across his face. He got the hairbrush and gave Obi-Wan a few light taps with it. Obi-Wan's reaction was one of obvious arousal, so Qui-Gon continued the light tapping. Experimentally, he tapped a little harder. Obi-Wan whimpered and wriggled his butt a little, which was starting to turn pink. Qui-Gon ran his hands over his lover's pink behind, and was rewarded with a gasp and whimper.

"You like that?"

"Yes, Master."

"Would you like me to spank you harder?"

"Yes, Master."

"Say please."

"Please, Master, please spank me harder."

"Mmm, if you ask me like that, how can I resist?" Qui-Gon spanked him harder. Obi-Wan moaned.

"Master, please fuck me." Qui-Gon felt an interesting sensation, like all his brain functions suddenly shutting down from arousal. He reached down to caress Obi-Wan's cheek.

"Are you sure?" Qui-Gon asked. "We haven't tried that yet."

"Yes, please, I want it. Please, fuck me," Obi-Wan begged, whimpering.

At the sound of his lover begging, Qui-Gon was almost in a delirium of lust, but he kept his wits enough to go and get the lubricant and say, "If this hurts, I'm stopping." Obi-Wan nodded.

Qui-Gon reached into his link with Obi-Wan, and strengthened it. His lover's lust combined with his own was almost enough to drive him beyond control, but not quite. He wanted to be instantly aware of any discomfort.

"Oh, yes..." Obi-Wan moaned as Qui-Gon slowly entered him. His breathing was ragged, and he swayed his back a little, sensuously, whimpering, and tossed his head back.

"You're so beautiful," Qui-Gon breathed as he picked up the pace. Obi-Wan whimpered louder. "Next time I think we should do this in front of a mirror, or with you on your back, so I can watch your face." Obi-Wan moaned and writhed, and Qui-Gon sent, _I love watching your face when you come._

"Please, more, harder... yes!" Obi-Wan cried out. "Oh, please, Master, fuck me hard!" He almost yelled an incoherent sound as he came, almost thrashing, and drove Qui-Gon over the edge himself, calling out his lover's name and grabbing the edge of the bed to keep his footing.

Regretfully (that it was over), Qui-Gon pulled away and untied his lover's hands. He lifted Obi-Wan into bed, and removed the blindfold, then held him, gently.

"So much for your reputation as being undemonstrative," Qui-Gon commented. Obi-Wan just whimpered and moved closer. Qui-Gon kissed Obi-Wan tenderly on the forehead and petted his hair, and Obi-Wan looked up at him with an unusual serenity. It was the most relaxed Qui-Gon had ever seen his lover. He closed his eyes and could almost feel Obi-Wan's defenses--the wit, the sense of propriety--hovering off at a distance, and his own strength enclosing them both. He leaned in and kissed Obi-Wan on the lips.

"So," Obi-Wan whispered, a bit of mischief in his voice but still unusually mellow, "you think you could bear to do that again?" Qui-Gon laughed gently.

"I think I can manage that."


End file.
